Curse of Mortality
by Dacressa
Summary: From the author of Darkrai's Journal, Curse of Mortality. Alberto has bit of more than he can chew, and Darkrai's faint desire is quickly fulfilled. /not romance/ K plus because the ratings are weird.


Haha, I haven't written in years. I originally wrote Darkrai's journal a while back and got bored and unmotivated, which is sad because it had massive popularity. In fact just recently I got a e-mail from a fan of it complaining about the mary sue stories and I totally agree with him/her, Darkrai's been turned into a mary-sue. (He/she also shamed me for not uploading, and I totally deserve that shame.)

What I hate most about stories is the original characters. They ruin half the story, and it makes little sense to have them at all. The characters have no weak points and are romantic robots that do everything or nothing. I am guilty of having originals, but I'd never use them because then the story revolves around them. Now, there are exceptions to the rule, as always, and I am mainly talking about human OCs but I'm just throwing it out there that OCs drive me insane because of their /most often/ poor creation process.

That said, there are no OC's and I don't plan on putting any in here.

Please do not critique, yes, I know I have weird sentencing, and don't mind the random capital letters in the sentencing, that's just me being weird.

Enjoy~!

/I do not own Pokemon!/

Chapter 1

"So, this should make any pokemon who comes in contact loose their powers for a while?" Skepticism ate at him.

"Of course my deary! Just pour on liberally and you'll have one useless repetitive talking creature~!" So confident was she.

"And what is that inside?" He looked at the two different sized glowing neon marbles inside the swirling yellow liquid.

"Don't crack the bottle and you'll not need to know!" She frowned, hiding the bottle in her cloak.

"…In that case then, thank you for this potion, as you say?" he reached for the concoction.

"Of course my deary~!" she gave him his wish.

Yamna flitted through the garden and all was calm. It seemed to be a nice day, there was a storm yonder ways in another town, but it was none of anyone's concern at the moment.

"It's such a nice day!" Spoke a youthful man, he walked in the garden peacefully, unmindful of where he was going.

This man had just made a documentary. Of what you say? Of the towns two towers and the dimensional dragons and how they relate to the humans' reality. He did this for some extra money for the upkeep on his home, which was passed down from his great grandfather, Godey.

"Tonio!" He's here! "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" She pouted with her cuteness. Her yellow and brown hair bounced just a bit as she crossed her arms and sulked a little. She sat on vine covered marble near a beautifully sculpted fountain.

"I-I'm sorry Alice! I forgot since it's such a nice day that I was needing to see you!" His hand found his head and he rubbed it in shame.

"Well, at least you brought some food." She looked down at the basket he held.

"Of course I didn't forget that!" He went to her and sat.

"Well then, I'm starving! Let's eat already!" She smiled gleefully.

The town was it's usual way. Trainers battled in the streets, souvenirs sold like a mad mankey on steroids, Alberto complained about Darkrai.

Alberto complained about Darkrai.

Ever since Darkrai appeared to warn about the dragons, Alberto has constantly wanted to get rid of Darkrai. He admits that Darkrai did try and help them, but he also says that his cons vastly out way his pros. For instance, many pokemon that were hit by Darkrai's spell won't battle other pokemon, another is that Darkrai's territory in the garden is to vast, and it's overgrown like crazy, which deters sight seers to the garden. And then he goes into minor, maybe false details that he feeds on nightmares and drags children away to their doom.

Many people were swayed by this. What the vast majority of the town wants is for Darkrai's demise, because one day he might snap. You never know with the 'aggressive' dark type pokemon like him.

Alberto was complaining only to people who wanted to listen today though, not actively protesting like usual.

This is truly a good day.

Speaking of the devil himself, he was resting. He felt himself something terrible though, so he looked about.

Nothing fancied his interest, so he laid down again.

He thought to himself a lot. There is only so much a hated spirit can do when he is, of course, hated.

He sighed.

Much had happened since Dialga and Palkia reigned from heaven like unforeseen curses. Nobody knew he was here until they destroyed half the town. And then those humans, after dying for them, turned on him like a hungry houndoom and tried to tear him to bits.

"Nothing satisfies them."

He kept pondering his ponders, and thought about the event, and why people hated him so.

"It was Alberto who stirred them." He looked up to the tees. "Is it because of my dark nature, oh Arceus?" He tried looking pass the trees to no avail, so he looked down, down, down to the wet earth to Giratina's abyss. "Why did you resurrect me in this form? Was it for my experience? Was it because you didn't want me to rest? Or was it a hero's death, like Latios', that I may be here once more?"

He watched the newly formed breeze push the grass over, and the grass rebelling against the wind and it became straight again.

He closed his eyes and leaned back to the tree, so he could ponder his ponders.

"I want to be free from this curse, for just a few moments, so that maybe I'd be thankful for what I have."

It was night and all through a mansion, a creature stirred, cackled and mentioned, that a foul spirit would meet his demise, and it would be such a surprise!

This person was planning, planning for the event. His group was formed among the strongest trainers in town to take down their enemy, they planned and were going to execute the perfect plan, one that could not be fooled by any means.

The plan was set, so now they rested.

Tomorrow would be a delightful day!

Rain clouds seeped in during the night, it was still bright outside, but the overcast was gloomy at best.

"Alright, does everyone know their positions?" A pink haired fellow stood tall in the group.

"Yeah!" They dispersed with there pokemon.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes Tonio?"

"Today is pretty glum, are you sure you want to stay outside?" He looked towards her.

"We'll be fine! Beside, the towers are about a hundred yards if we need to take cover." She smiled as she looked at him.

This conversation took place in the town square, if one were paying much attention, one would notice the lack of commonly occurring trainers in the opening before themselves.

"I wonder where all the trainers are at?" Alice noticed.

"It is pretty overcast today, they are inside probably." He insighted.

"Even on rainy days they're out here though…" She countered.

Darkrai waited for the rain to come, he hid under a leafy tree, and he would stay there until the rain subsided as well.

"This is storm weather." He knew, "Lightning will appear, most likely. Maybe Arceus is angry at my ungratefulness towards her yesterday." He silently prayed to her.

A rustle was heard.

He stayed in place, and listened intently. It was a medium sized foe, at least as big as Quagsire.

"Use flamethrower!" A human. Just what he needed now.

He dodged, and threw a shock wave towards his targets, then he was stricken from the back by a powerful kick.

"Good job Infernape!" a trainer called out.

"This was planned…" He thought, "I need to get away."

He went into his shadow form but was hit again by an electric attack.

"No use!" He went to the skies and dodged several aerial attacks as he head for the towers.

"He's getting away!" "Hurry guys!" "We need to get him!"

Darkrai tried to recover at the towers but failed from the constant attacks from his assailants, "I need to hide somewhere. But where?" He attempted to shock several enemies, but they escaped his grasp. He was distracted and bombarded with to many attacks, but just enough that he could escape the brunt of the damage. Darkrai optioned for a dark void attack, he needed a distraction. He raised his arms and readied his hands"

"Dark Vo-!"

He was hit from behind in such an ungraceful manner, he fell to the ground and stayed down in shock and pain.

Someone came up to him with a bottle of sorts.

"We can't finish you off without this!" Alberto's voice rang in his non-existent ears and a hot pain shot through his body, he reacted instinctively and shot forth his hand and a screech was his reward.

He leaned up as his vision twisted and he attempted to regain his focus. He saw himself.

And his own self looked back at him.

To the onlookers who watched just before, this is what happened. Darkrai was hit, and thrown to the ground, Alberto came up and a glowing ball hit Darkrai's skin and dissolved, Darkrai then shot up his arm and broke the bottle that was in Alberto's hand, he yelled, fell to the ground and now they're both starring at each other, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Dakrai!" Alice, who had witnessed these five minutes of horror was just now able to speak. Alberto looked at her.

"Alberto! Are you alright?" Darkrai turned to him, "Gyushi fu oniu!"(Of course I'm not alright!) he blathers voice. Alberto then looked at Darkrai, and Darkrai at Alberto. All looked dumbfounded.

Alberto spoke, "Our bodies… They are switched." He looked at his body in the eyes, then closed his own and sighed, I wonder what he's thinking.

Alberto, who was in his nemesis' body, recovered from his trauma and started sobbing an incoherent deep mumbling, ("What do you mean our bodies are switched! They can't be switched! And now this body doesn't have any powers! And my body is being ruined by your awful demon spirit! And-!") He was then pointing at Alberto.

Darkrai yelled at him," This is your fault, not my own! You caused this and now your new cause is to fix it!" The people around were wondering what was going on, but the pokemon understood the conversation and attempted to sign it to their trainers. Most of them failed.

Darkrai attempted to stand up, but the prospect of having knees overwhelmed him, and he fell down. He attempted again, and was able to stand, but fell over once he tried to move about, scrapping his chin as he did so.

Alberto, who recovered and was now watching his body try and walk was silent until his body admitted defeat and sat down.

"gushi shi waenia illi."("You have knees, you know.") Alberto didn't have a better comment.

"Well then, attempt to float. At least you may have that ability." Darkrai looked towards his body.

The people silently watched their exchange, they had figured out nothing and since Alberto had stopped puking out orders many left, the few stragglers who stayed behind then left as well, except for Alice and Tonio.

Chimchar had previously been able to sign to Alice and Tonio what was going, which was a good thing, maybe.

"Um… We should get you guys to the pokecenter…" Said she.

"Yeah… maybe then we can get things… situated?" Said he.

For a second time today, Darkrai prayed to Arceus.

Her response was in the form of rain.


End file.
